<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SPOP requests by awritingsideblog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900845">SPOP requests</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritingsideblog/pseuds/awritingsideblog'>awritingsideblog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Princess!Reader, Smut, Trans!Reader - Freeform, most chaps have a gn reader unless stated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:00:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awritingsideblog/pseuds/awritingsideblog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She Ra requests from my tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Reader, Bow/Reader, Catra/Reader, Entrapta/Reader, Glimmer/Reader, Queen Angela/Reader, Scorpia/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Adora HC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>Adora is like totally clueless with relationships</li>
<li>She would not know someone is flirting unless they told her they were</li>
<ul>
<li>“You’re so beautiful my heart stops”</li>
<li>“Please don’t??? You’re important to our cause??”</li>
</ul>
<li>She’s so clueless that Bow and/or Glimmer literally have to step in and help her. It would literally be a crime to let Adora go off on her own</li>
<li>When she finally goes out on a date, she’s trying really hard to impress her date</li>
<li>You know she totally prepared like she did for the princess prom</li>
<li>Adora would probably love low key dates, anything low stress</li>
<li>Romantic walks, quiet dinners, anything that’s not too formal</li>
<li>Totally gets a little self-conscious about She-Ra</li>
<li>Poor baby probably feels like the rebellion only likes She-Ra and might feel the same way when her s/o lights up seeing Adora fight as She-Ra</li>
<li>Her s/o would have to swear they love Adora and not She-Ra</li>
<li>Ok also pda? She’s not a big fan. She would love to hold her s/o’s hand all the time but Adora is used to being on high alert all the time. She loves her s/o sm that it’s distracting. Holding hands would make her  m e l t </li>
<li>When she is alone with her s/o though? She is all down for kisses and hugs. She loves them, in fact!</li>
<li>In the Fright Zone, contact wasn’t huge. It’s probably a sign of weakness there and Adora hasn’t been hugged since her and Catra were kids</li>
<li>She cannot get enough of hugs and kisses!! They’re so sweet??</li>
<li>She would probably peck kisses all over her s/o’s face</li>
<li>Little spoon v big spoon?? Uh Adora is probably a little spoon but doesn’t mind holding her s/o too!!</li>
<li>Adora sleeps probably very lightly. However, she can sleep deeper when she’s with her s/o. She feels completely safe. There’s no reason to be alert with someone she trusts so much</li>
<li>She acts all tough around her s/o to impress them. Totally walks a little straighter and loves to show off</li>
<li>Her s/o knows she’s a huge softy. Kiss her on the check and her tough exterior will melt into a blushing mess</li>
<li>Speaking of, she will totally melt when she blushes. She gets a slight stutter and everything</li>
<li>She loves her s/o so much. She never wants to lose them or mess up around them</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. S3 Adora HC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Warnings: canon typical violence </b>
</p><ul>
<li>When Shadow Weaver came, you were the most suspicious</li>
<li>You kept close to Adora and you were stubborn. You wouldn’t let this evil woman manipulate your girl ever again</li>
<li>It took a lot of convincing to let Adora talk to Shadow Weaver</li>
<li>It would have been easier to try and convince Angela instead of asking you</li>
<li>But you supported Adora. You and Bow distracted the majesties. Angela knew you wouldn’t let Adora in there so she stayed a little longer</li>
<li>You were insanely proud of your girlfriend when the majesties, Bow, and you went into the room. She unlocked more of her power and you couldn’t be happier.</li>
<li>When Shadow Weaver told Adora she wasn’t of Etheria, you took her hand. You told her that Shadow Weaver was using her</li>
<li>She pulled away and ran. Your heart broke. You just wanted to protect her</li>
<li>You were ready to kill Shadow Weaver. If looks could kill, she would be dead</li>
<li>When she wanted to go to the Crimson Waste, you were the first to volunteer to go with her. She took your hand into hers and have it a gentle squeeze</li>
<li>In the Crimson Waste, you were cautious.</li>
<li>You had to admit that Adora’s survival skills were kinda amazing</li>
<li>But when Glimmer and Bow started to get frustrated, you also did</li>
<li>Only Adora was enuthastic</li>
<li>At the bar, you acted as tough as you could. After all, you lived in Bright Moon all your life</li>
<li>With Huntara, you sided with Glimmer. You didn’t like the idea of Huntara. She rubbed you the wrong way</li>
<li>Like Bow said, you two had to support Adora. So you did. You trusted Adora so therefore you kinda trusted Huntara</li>
<li>Oh but did you snap when Huntara turned on you four</li>
<li>You were ready to unleash a different kind of fury but you let Adora handle Huntara in the fight. You knew she had it</li>
<li>You still didn’t trust Huntara after that and you kept close tabs on her</li>
<li>Seeing Adora freak out over Mara, your heart broke. Her desperate pleads did nothing. Her questions left unanswered. You wanted to reach out and hug her, but you knew she needed to cool down</li>
<li>You didn’t admit it but Mara’s words frightened you. They gave you a bad feeling in your stomach</li>
<li>After Catra and getting back to Bright Moon, you were desperate to get Adora back. If you Angela wasn’t the queen, you would have yelled at her to get the troops into action</li>
<li>You could only imagine Adora’s pain. After what they did with Glimmer, you were so worried</li>
<li>You agreed with Glimmer, Shadow Weaver was needed</li>
<li>Doesn’t mean you didn’t worry about Glimmer when Shadow Weaver talked to her</li>
<li>At the Fright Zone, you fought Catra. You were ready to fight tooth and nail. And you did, until the green goop trapped you</li>
<li>You were at Glimmer’s side with Bow. You helped carry her</li>
<li>In Hordak’s sactum, you saw Adora and yelled for her. But you were too late… the portal was opened.</li>
<li>Before Adora came along, you were friends with Bow and Glimmer. Originally, you were supposed to be a guard but Angela let it go. She saw how much the three of you interacted and kept you close to Glimmer</li>
<li>In the alternate world though, you were a guard that was working their way to the top. You were on a patrol when you saw Adora</li>
<li>“(Y/N)!”</li>
<li>“Get away from the princess and the historian!” You yelled. Her heart broke. You were the most painful to find. There wasn’t the sparkle in your eyes that you had when she called your name. Your smile was nonexistent</li>
<li>Bow helped you remember. He talked to you about how you weren’t a guard and you hated the idea of working in the palace instead of the front lines wth the two of them. Tears came to your eyes.</li>
<li>“Adora!” You flung yourself into her arms and kissed her. “I thought I would never see you again. Are you ok?!”</li>
<li>Adora was unbelievable happy. Tears came to her own too. She nodded.</li>
<li>“Yes, yes. I am. But we have to go.”</li>
<li>The four of you traveled around, trying to find answers</li>
<li>At the beacon, only you stayed with Adora. For some reason you didn’t faze out</li>
<li>But then Catra grabbed you and threw you into the portal. Your scream haunts Adora. The way you reached out to her, the way you called out her name, the fear in your eyes</li>
<li>When it went back to normal, you were in front of where Adora was tied up</li>
<li>You were overjoyed to see her. You ran to her and hugged her and kissed her on the cheek and cried</li>
<li>When you got back to Bright Moon, you jumped into Adora’s arms. You gave her a proper kiss and held her close.</li>
<li>“Never scare me like that again, Adora. You hear me? I don’t know if I can take it.”</li>
<li>“I love you.” Is all she can say to that. She can’t promise anything</li>
<li>“I love you too.”</li>
</ul>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Jealous? (Adora)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"can i get an adora x fem! s/o, while they’re in the crimson waste and the s/o gets jealous of adora flirting with huntara that she runs off and bumps into catra on the way. Catra manipulates the s/o and makes her trick adora into getting kidnapped. once she sees how much she’s messed up. she tries to help adora escape when they return to the fright zone but adora isn’t ready to forgive her neither does she want her help. it’s like ANGST☺️"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Catra promised you that Adora wouldn’t be in any real danger, nor would anyone else. This would just help you get back at Adora for fawning over Huntara. Catra promised you… yet Adora was in the Fright Zone, tied up and helpless as she struggled against the bonds.</p><p>This wasn’t right. This wasn’t want you wanted. You needed to save her. You needed to set things right, even if she would never speak to you after this. If you didn’t, you might have just doomed Etheria due to your pettiness.</p><p>You felt like a child. Only a child could have done something as reckless and stupid as you. No. Scratch that. Frosta would have never done this. Children were more mature than you.</p><p>Focus. You need an opening.</p><p>Thankfully, one came when Entrapta left the room. You quickly ran into it after she left.</p><p>“Adora!” You whisper yelled a you got close, key in hand.</p><p>“(Y/N)? What are you doing here!?” Adora growled. It hurt to hear that tone, but you felt like you deserved it.</p><p>“I’m here to rescue you.” You said. Adora scoffed.</p><p>“Yeah, sure. Now you want to help.” She said. You shook your head.</p><p>“We don’t have time for this. We need to leave-”</p><p>“We?” Adora spat. “You need to leave. You made your choice.”</p><p>“Listen, you can hate me all you want after this but I need to free you.” You walked over to her cuffs. She struggled to put distance between the two of you and failed.</p><p>“I don’t want your help! We wouldn’t have been in this situation if you didn’t betray me!” You narrowed your eyes at her.</p><p>“Me? I only felt the need to go to Catra because of you! You flirted with Huntara right in front of me! Does our relationship mean nothing to you?” You hissed back.</p><p>“It did when you were on my side!  It means nothing now. But that’s not my fault. It’s yours. We could have talked it out! It wasn’t flirting at all! You were so quick to jump to conclusions and now look. Are you happy?”</p><p>You stayed silent.</p><p>“Leave me alone. I don’t need your help. I can’t even trust you, let alone look at you anymore.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>